My hopeless life
by Ilovechu
Summary: The life of Annabel Rush. She's lost everything she'd care about and now shes lost and stuck. A family mystery leaves her even more lost, what will happen in the end?
1. Welcome to my hopeless life

**Hey.. you actually clicked this.. *sniffle* THANK YOU SO MUCH! *hugz* **

**O.o Sorry, lost my cool there..**

**Lol, well here goes nothing!**

* * *

**~:The Past..:~**

**Age 6, December 24, 2004. Christmas Eve.**

_I giggled as I watched my brother go completely wild. He wanted to open one of the presents from under the Christmas tree, but Mama told him 'No'_

_"Mama please!" my brother whined to my mother._

_My mother sighed "No Robert, your going to have to wait until tomorrow night.." she said as she set the table for the Christmas Eve dinner we were gonna have with Grandpa and Grandma._

_I sat watching Mama as she looked at Robert, rolling her eyes playfully. She bent down and kissed his forehead "Will you wait tomorrow?" she asked gently. "Do it for your Mama.." she said._

_Robert sighed, "Fine.." he said and sat on the couch next to me._

_I was wearing a pretty red velvet dress that went all the way down to my knees and my feet barefoot. My hair was in a pretty ponytail that my Mama did all by herself. "Mama?" I asked._

_She turned to me with a warm smile on her face "Yes Annabel?" she asked gently. _

_I got up and hugged her, "I love you.." I whispered._

_Mama smiled and hugged me as best she could, not to mention that I was only as high as her waist. "I love you too.." she whispered._

_Robert watched us. He had a disgusted expression. But before he could say anything, my Papa stormed through the front door._

_I pulled away from Mama as she walked to greet Papa "Hi sweetie.." she said kissing him lightly on the lips._

_My Papa smiled "Hi.." he said._

_I ran to him and hugged him tightly "Hi Papa!" I greeted happily._

**~:Present Time:~**

I sat in my bed, my door closed and locked. I cried remembering the memory. But a huge pounding on my door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"OPEN UP!" a gruff voice yelled.

I trembled. I was in big trouble now. I got up and slowly walked to the door. I slowly opened it but a force pushed the door and it hit me in the side of the face, leaving me on the floor.

"Who do you think you are?" a big male yelled at me.

I didnt answer. I just held my hand over where the door hit me and let my eyes water. I was in a foster home. Living with about 15 other kids and two adults that go by the name 'Joe and Marian.' But I call them 'Miss Stupid and Miss Stupid-er..' and yes the 'Miss' for Joe was supposed to be there.

"SO?" Joe asked kicking me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked looking slightly up at him.

"I want you to say your sorry!" he yelled.

A few minutes ago I had stormed out of the dining room because Jeff, one of the foster kids there, was being an annoying retard and I hit him.

"Fine im sorry.." I grumbled.

"Oh not to me.." Joe growled "To Jeff.." he said forcefully picking me up by the arm and pushing me harshly out of the room.

I walked down the hallway back to the dining room, where everyone was sitting looking up at me. I scanned around for Jeff and I saw him sitting on the floor. I looked at him, my eyes glaring. "Im sorry.." I grumbled.

Every kid in the dining room started laughing their stupid little butt's off, except for Dylan. He was the oldest of all of us and he wanted to get out of this place as much as I did.. I was 13 and he was 15.

Jeff looked at me, his look very amused. "Why.. I dont think I heard that.. can you repeat it?" he said cuffing his ear.

"You stupid! Now I know why your here, because your parents DIDNT want you! Thats why your here!" I screamed.

Jeff glared at me "So why are you here?" he asked "Your here for the SAME reason!" he grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Im here because my parents _died_. Otherwise I wouldnt be here!" I screamed.

"Thats _enough _Annabel." growled Joe as he shoved me back into my seat "Now finish your meal or you'll go hungry tonight.." he said.

I slammed my hands on the table and got out of my seat, "Then im going hungry.." I said and stormed out of the dining room and back into my room. I slammed the door and it locked by itself. I slugged into my bed and threw the covers over my face and cried.. just cried. I couldnt help it. I hated being here so much that crying was the only way to relive myself from the pain and suffering.

* * *

**OH I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :) **

**Dont forget to review! :P Till next time * disappears in gusty wind***

**O3o sorry for mah randomness :D**


	2. Little kids are dumb sometimes

**Oh chapter 2.. who doesnt like a good chapter 2? lol..**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The next morning I was woken up by pounding on the roof "What the hell.." I whispered to myself.

The pounding continued and soon enough it started to irritate me. I got out if bed and opened my door and walked upstairs. I went to Christina and Lexi's room, that was the room that was on top of mine. I stormed in to find all the girls in the foster home jumping around on the beds and playing with their stupid little Barbie dolls.

"Would you little prissies shut up so I can sleep?" I asked. It was practically impossible to sleep in on a Saturday morning, these stupid little kids were always so full of energy.

A girl named Crystal walked up to me, she was about 4 or 5. "We dont take orders from poopy heads.." she said and giggled.

I sighed angrily and walked in and stepped on a Barbie on the floor. Christina screamed and pushed me off the Barbie doll. "You hurt Barbie!" she screeched.

I laughed a little "Oh my gosh! We need to take her to the hospital! Come on!" I said and ran out of the room childishly. Amazingly they all followed. I ran all the way downstairs and went to the basement. Christina held the doll in her arms like it was some sort of baby. I walked as far into the basement as I possibly could. "Okay, guys im gonna go to my room and get my equipment so we can get Barbie better!" I said stupidly running out of the basement.

"Hurry!" Lexi called after me.

I rolled my eyes and closed the basement door and locked it. "Heh.. now I might get some peace and quiet..." I whispered to myself. I started walking to my room when Dylan stopped me. He had been watching from his room, his room was right next to mine by the way.

"When they figure out your not coming back, their gonna start freaking out.." he said.

I smirked "You dont think I know that?" I asked him as I held the doorknob of my bedroom door.

He frowned a bit "Yeah, but that means that when Joe and Marian find out.. their gonna kill you.." Dylan said.

I took awhile to think. He had a point. "Well, whatever it takes to shut them up.." I said and opened the door to my room. Before Dylan could say another word I walked into my room and closed the door lightly behind myself. I crawled into bed and put the covers over myself and slowly fell asleep again. I had a dream.. a dream.. that gave me something I really needed. Answers.

**~:The Past:~**

******Age 6, December 24, 2004. Christmas Eve.**  


_The door bell ring and I immediately jumped out of my seat and ran to the door._

_"Annabel." my Papa said "Ask who it is before you open.."_

_I looked back at him and nodded "Who is it?" she called in a high pitched voice._

_"The government! Open up!" called a hoarse male voice over the door. _

_When my father heard the man he ran toward me. "Annabel go upstairs with your mother.." he ordered._

_"But Papa-" _

_"NOW!" he yelled pointing upstairs. Then he opened the door._

_I ran over to the staircase but I didnt go up, I stood there and watched as the unknown man talked to my father of something. What they were discussing was out of my reach to hear. _

_"NO! You cant do this! Tomorrow is Christmas.. have you got no heart?" my father shouted. _

_The unknown man shook his head and shoved a scroll into my father's chest harshly and walked away. My father slowly closed the door._

_"Papa?" I asked my head tilted. _

_He looked at me, his eyes were watering._

_"Papa whats wrong?" I asked running up to him. _

_He sighed "Annabel.. sweetie." he put his hand on my chin "You know that I love you very much right?" he asked his voice cracking._

_I was a little confused, but my answer was obvious "Yes I know that.." I answered._

_My Papa was about to say something but tears just ran down his face and he started crying horribly hard._

_I hugged my Papa, something was seriously wrong otherwise he wouldnt act this way. "What.. whats wrong Papa?" I asked again._

_

* * *

_

**Heh, leaves you wanted more huh? **

**But what happens is going to be SO tragic I almost dont wanna write it ."**

**Anyways, thanks for readin'! :P**


	3. Excuse me?

**I would make you guys wait for Chapter 3.. but I really wanna write it! *has minor spaz***

**Yeah, but im gonna write the Present Day part first! Mwahahaha :3 - evil kitty :P**

**

* * *

**

**~:Present Day:~**

I woke up to a loud pounding on the door. It caused me to fall off the bed, thats how much it scared me.

"Annabel!" I heard Dylan call, still banging on the door.

I rubbed my head and got up from the floor "DAMMIT!" I yelled. "What the hell do you want?" I asked furiously.

"Joe just woke up!" he warned.

My eyes widened as I ran to the door and opened it. I ran around Dylan and down to the basement where all the girls were pounding on the door and screaming on the top of their lungs. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Three of the girls fell forward on their faces while the others ran over them. Christina was one of the girls that fell forward on her face and she was crying.

"Oh shut the hell up.." I mumbled lifting her up by her shoulders.

She sniffled "Why'd you lock the door?" she said, still crying.

"YEAH!" the other girls joined in.

"Oh you think _I_ locked the door? Oh no. I went to my room to get my medical supplies when the door locked and I couldnt open it.." I lied.

"Well thats an evil door.." Terri mumbled.

I think I was extreamly lucky because the two other girls that fell face first on the floor were Crystal and Lexi. I despised them both because they were selfish little rats that have nothing better to do with their time but irritate me.. well me and Dylan.

"Get up losers.." I said to the two girls still miserably laying on the floor. They did as I asked.

"Well since you saved us from dying in there, we will be your maids for one whole week!" Christina declared.

"Aw, you guys dont have to do that.." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Dylan snickered quietly from behind me.

"Well we wanna!" one of the other girls said.

"Well.. okay.." I said in a fake girly tone.

They all looked at me, as if they were waiting for an order. "What?" I asked.

"We're waiting for Master Annabel's first order.." Crystal said.

I could have sworn that my right eye twitched. "M-Master?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dylan just burst out laughing. I thought for a second that he might pass out from laughing so hard.

"Okay. Heres my first order." I asked standing straight "I want all of you, to glue your mouths SHUT until the end of time.." I declared.

The girls looked at me with a blinking gaze. "Okay!" Terri said and ran upstairs while all the other girls followed.

Dylan walked up behind me and put his hand over my shoulder still laughing "That was too good.." he whispered between laughs.

I smirked "Yeah, it was.." I replied.

**~:The Past..:~**

******Age 6, December 24, 2004. Christmas Eve.**  


_My mother was rushing downstairs with Robert right behind her. She probably heard my Papa crying._

_"Whats wrong?" she asked rushing over to my father._

_Papa wiped some of his tears away and handed Mama the scroll. _

_Mama took it from him and unwrapped it. She took a second to read it. When she finished reading, her face had so much horror in it. She looked at me, her eyes watering. _

_"Mama.. whats going on?" Robert shouted. _

_Papa held me close, he wrapped his arms around me so tightly it was hard for me to breath. He picked me up and walked to the living room. He sat me down on the couch and he kneeled in front of me while Mama sat next to me. _

_"Whats going on?" I asked quietly._

_My father closed his eyes and held my hand in his "Annabel.. the government.. they're doing something.. very bad.." he whispered._

_I tilted my head to the side a bit "Like what?" I asked. _

_My father slowly opened his eyes and he squeezed my hand tighter "They're.. they're going to take you away from us.." he quietly said his voice cracking. _

_I heard Mama cry hard and Robert was standing in the middle of the living room his eyes widened with disbelief. Papa seemed to be the worst of them all, he cried so hard.. he cried so hard that I couldnt even bare to listen to it. _

_"Wha.. what?" I whispered._

_

* * *

_**That was so hard for me to write you dont even know..**

**. I hate writing sad scenes but I gotta do what I gotta do to keep you guys interested! :P**

**Dont forget to write a review.. its what I need to keep going :) Thanks for readin'! :]**


	4. Welcome Back to School!

**This chapter is about to get SUPER sad, so brace yourself! . Well only on the 'The Past' section of this story :P**

* * *

**~:Present Day:~**

**August 23, 8:16 am. First day of School.**

I walked to the kitchen for just a glass of milk with Christina and Crystal following close behind me. Its been already 3 days and these stupid foster girls wont stop following me! Iv kept all my anger bottled up inside so I wouldnt 'offend' these girls. Then they would start to be noisy and obnoxious. I had my usual school uniform on: a red plaid short skirt, a white collar shirt with a black vest over it and a red plaid short tie. I had to admit, it didnt look bad. It was more like a fashion then a uniform. I wore my black converse with them but we really arnt allowed those kind of shoes. Dylan and I went to the same middle school, and thankfully the rest of the foster kids were still in elementary. Christina and Traci were in 3rd, Crystal, Jeff and Logan were in 2nd, Terri, Luke, and Will were in 1st, and Khloe was in kindergarten. Not that it really matters anyway. Dylan looked as handsome as usual with his white collar shirt (with his collar out) and his black pants and his black tux like vest over his shoulder. But instead of a red tie like mine, his was black and it wasnt properly put on.. as always. I walked up to him and took his tie off.

"You suck at this.." I murmured, putting it back around his neck and tying it properly.

He smirked "Thanks.." he whispered.

I nodded and took a few seconds to look at him. His hair was ruffled, doesnt he even bother to use a brush? Anyways pushing that thought away I walked back to the fridge grabbing a carton of milk and pouring myself a cup.

"Hey arnt you guys supposed to be ready?" shouted Marian to Crystal and Cristina in a wet towel and her few strands of hair still dripping.

I smirked while drinking the milk.

Christina juddered a bit "Sorry mommy!" she said running upstairs, Crystal following close behind.

It kinda irritated me how she called Marian 'mommy'. She wasnt even her real mom..

Marian glared at me. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah.." I whispered. But what I really wanted to say was; "Dont you see me dressed and my hair fixed or are you blind you hopeless bitch!" but I knew if I said that id probably be beaten to death with a whip.

Marian nodded and walked back upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and finished my milk. I through the cup in the sink and went to my room to grab my backpack but I was stopped by Dylan.

"Hey can I ask ya something?" he asked throwing his black backpack over his shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed "You think.. we'll ever get out of this place?" he asked.

I almost couldnt believe what he asked me "What.. what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean.. get adopted by someone.." he whispered.

I bit my lip "It will.." I replied "We will.." I corrected.

He smiled slightly at me and nodded once "Ill wait for you outside.." he said walking to the door.

"Ill be right there.." I called after him, rushing into my room.

I looked around for my backpack but I couldnt find it. I persicelly **(A/N: Sorry, dont know how to spell that O/o Write a review and tell me how to spell it!) **remember leaving it on my bed. Then the thought came to me, one of the boys had to do it when I wasnt paying attention. I stormed upstairs and ran into Luke, Logan, and Jeff's room. What I saw almost made me explode, they were going through my backpack throwing out all my new folders and notebooks on the floor.

"YOU STUPID **MORONS**!" I screamed snatching the backpack from Jeff's grip. "Are you stupid?" I asked picking up the folders and notebooks.

All I heard was them laugh, especially Jeff. This was probably his idea. After picking everything up and neatly putting it back into my backpack I glared at Jeff.

"So you think this is funny?" I asked, my tone completely outraged.

He nodded, still laughing.

"Well lets see if you find this funny!" I shouted slapping him right across the face. You could see the shape of my hand on his cheek.

Suddenly the whole room went quiet.

"Yeah." I said with amusement in my voice and walked out slamming the door behind myself. But once it was closed I ran downstairs as fast as I possibly could.

"Whats the rush?" Dylan asked as I came out the front door.

I panted "Ill tell you later come on!" I whispered running down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Dylan ran right behind me.

When we reached the bus stop I stood there, tapping my foot anxiously.

Dylan eyed me "Okay, now will you tell me?" he panted.

I glanced at him "I slapped Jeff, right across the face.." I said, pleasure in my voice.

Dylan's jaw dropped "Your dead!" he shouted.

I sighed "Yeah I know.." I whispered.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the yellow school bus coming our way. When it stopped and opened its doors I ran in, nearly tripped on one of the steps. Dylan walked in after me, way calmer than I was. I heard shouts when we came on, not for me but Dylan. He was pretty popular at school. While I sat in the first row, Dylan went to the back with a couple of his guy friends, high-fiving all of them. I put my backpack on my lap and as I felt the bus start to move, I pulled it closer. But then I heard Dylan call me.

"Annabel!"

I got on my knees and looked over my bus seat "Yeah?" I asked.

Dylan smirked at me and gestured with his hand for me to come over. Why did he want me to sit next to him? After all he would pretend like we were complete strangers during school. I got up and walked over, leaving my backpack at my seat. I watched as he forced one of his friends out of his seat and scooted over so I could sit.

"What?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He shrugged "Why cant I want you to sit next to me?" he said smirking.

I sighed. Here we go. Dylan changed from a normal down to earth guy to a 'charming' cool guy. It irritated me a bit. I sat there listening to some of Dylan's friends 'try' to start a conversation but finnily my outburst silenced all of them.

"Okay, trying to start a conversation about how big your _thingy_ is isnt gonna get me to like you!" I shouted, getting up again to go and sit in the front. **(A/N: You know what I mean by 'thingy' right? ^^")**

I heard some of them murmur as I left, but the only one I could catch that was clear was "Nice move stupid ass.." I couldnt help but to smirk at that comment, I mean how couldnt you? I sat back down next to my backpack and waited for the bus to get to school. Me and Dylan were always the last stop, I didnt know why.. Finnily the bus stopped in front of my middle school.

"Here goes nothing.." I heard a girl murmur behind me as she got up and walked out of the bus.

I got up and followed out after, there were kids everywhere just talking. Before I could even take another glance around the place I was nearly knocked over by someone.

"Annabel! Im so glad to see you!" screamed a girl as she hugged me tightly.

I smiled when I noticed Kirsten's voice. She was my best friend.

"HI!" I shouted excitedly.

She finnily let go of me and looked at me and I looked at her.

"Wow.." she whispered. "Anyways! How was your summer? Mine was okay.." she said a little too fast for me to understand.

I smiled "Mine sucked.. like last year.." I said, losing my excitement.

"Foster trouble?" she asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah.." I whispered with a shrug.

Before I could go on I felt Dylan's arm wrap around my neck "Hey you okay?" he asked, a little more thoughtfully now.

I nodded slightly "Im fine.." I replied.

He nodded and smirked at Kirsten "Hey." he said.

Kirsten waved happily at him.

"Ill see you guys later.." he said running over to a couple of other friends.

Kirsten watched him go "God hes cute.." she whispered.

I rolled my eyes "Right.." I said with a little laugh.

She smiled at me.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Come on!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the now opening double doors, into the school.

* * *

**Haha sorry.. ^^" I said this was gonna be a sad chapter but it ended up being a pretty normal one :X**

**But next chapter will! C(: And sorry, no 'Past Time' part of the chap, got too caught up in the 'Present Time' part and it was already too long and I hate writing long chapters because I loose interest pretty quick.. im just not in the mood to write so..**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Ugh, super sorry havnt been posting in like several days, iv had NO time whatsoever. So please dont think im not going to be writing because thats not whats happening :[ **

**Okai, i promise ill get to posting again after the 6th of August (2010) okai? :) Thanks! **


End file.
